


Crossing the Threshold

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Sherlock, mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: A stormy evening, an unexpected heat, and a new beginning





	Crossing the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmellieon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmellieon/gifts).



From the first, I had known that Sherlock Holmes was unusual. As a man, certainly, as an omega, extraordinary. I am not so foolish as to believe that omegas are all simpering help-meets in need of protection, but never had I met someone of any second gender as astounding as Holmes.

He was intelligent, quick-witted and strong. He was as brave as any soldier on a battlefield and could be as kind as a nurse. Crossing him would only end in misery for the offending party. It was my honor to be by his side. And anyone foolish enough to look to me for answers instead of him was quickly corrected.

I’d settled into Baker Street with surprising ease. It was a bit scandalous for an unbonded omega to share rooms with an alpha they were not mated or related to, but were anyone to inquire they would find that our rooms were some distance apart and Mrs. Hudson was often present. As Holmes’s reputation grew, the suspicious looks gradually faded until it was assumed that where one of us stood, the other was nearby.

In truth, I would not have been opposed to something more, but courting a man like Sherlock Holmes seemed ridiculous on the face of it. He was a man in all his own rights, and would never submit to an alpha. His heats were infrequent and when they did occur he would leave our rooms for the duration.

If, on those rare occasions of his heat, I might steal into his room and sleep in his bed to breathe him in, well, it was only a passing fancy. I valued our friendship far too much to tip the balance.

**

Late in January he and I were out of London on a case. A young omega man had come to us for help and so we’d traveled to his family estate to deal with the problem. The details of the case are unimportant in this instance, but suffice it to say we solved one murder and prevented another.

It was snowing as we returned to the city, the train nearly empty with the late hour and foul weather. I was bundled up and nursing a bit of a sniffle as I tried to find some rest. I could feel Holmes watching me and slowly opened my eyes.

He quickly schooled his gaze and turned his attention out the window. I frowned, uncertain and wondering, but as I opened my mouth to speak I knew by the set of his shoulders I’d get no answers. Settling back down I blew my nose and found rest with a soldier’s quickness.

**

I woke again as the train pulled into the station, feeling better for the nap. I gathered our bags and Holmes led the way out. The snow was falling faster now as we reached the street. I was about to suggest we spend the night at a nearby hotel when, by some miracle or magic, a hansom emerged from the gloom of the storm-shrouded gaslights. 

Holmes got the door and I again noticed his tension, but assumed it was due only to the weather. The cab clattered down nearly empty streets, the entire city seemingly huddled indoors around their fires.

When we arrived at Baker Street I got out with our bags and headed for the door, only to notice Holmes wasn’t behind me. I turned and saw him speaking with the driver. The woman shook her head firmly. I again wondered, but a blast of cold air on the back of my neck drove me inside.

By the time Holmes came up the fire was crackling. Mrs. Hudson had delivered a fresh pot of tea and vanished again. I poured us each a cup and offered him one, but to my surprise he shook his head and went straight to his room. Frowning, I took a seat by the fire, knee aching from the chill.

I blew my nose again and sipped my tea, hoping I could avoid a cold altogether. I reached for the paper only to freeze as a faint but tantalizing scent reached my cleared nose. _Oh_. 

I must admit I stayed in that position longer than I should have, arm stretched out. Finally, I shook myself, returned my hand to my lap, and pondered my options. Holmes had probably tried to leave, only for the hansom driver to refuse, not unreasonable considering the weather. I could go to my own room and have Mrs. Hudson lock the door and take the key to ensure my instincts would be held at bay. I could go to Mrs. Hudson and stay in her rooms. Or, and I could hardly believe I was considering this, I could go to Holmes’s room and see what he wished me to do.

I took another breath and stood, wavering. There was the quiet sound of Holmes moaning with desire and my feet made the decision for me. I walked down the short hall, loosening my collar as my own body reacted to the scent of omega in heat.

Holmes was quiet again as I reached his door and put my hand on the handle. I expected to find it locked but instead it turned in my grasp. Trying to hold my breath I pushed the door open.

He was already in bed, already, apparently, nude, though at the moment he was covered with a sheet. His eyes were wide as they looked up at me, though there wasn’t the fear I’d expected. Most omegas would have tried to get away from an unexpected alpha in their doorway. But then again, perhaps I was expected. And besides, Holmes wasn’t most people in any sense of the word.

His scent was stronger here of course, and I watched his eyes close as a wave washed over him. His desire clung to my nose, all of my alpha instincts urging me to step forward and claim what was mine. But I kept one hand on the doorframe and rooted my feet. “Holmes,” I said, voice rough with suppressed emotion.

Holmes opened his eyes again and shifted, looking at me. His tongue darted out and wet his lips. “Help me?” he asked.

Oh, I wanted, as the tent in my trousers would more than testify. But I’d never force him and I had to be certain. “Are you in a state of mind to consent?” I asked.

Holmes nodded. “I am. Please, Watson.”

I still hesitated, warring with myself. How would this change our relationship? I did not wish to lose my friend, though, if instead that friend were to become a mate… that would be quite acceptable. And it wouldn’t change much at all. I’d still follow his lead, wherever he might go.

“John,” said Holmes, voice quiet and calm. “Please.”

Nodding, I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. Watching him, I carefully removed my clothes, wanting to give him a chance to change his mind, knowing that once I was in his bed I would be very hard pressed to leave it.

He watched me in return and I noticed his arm moving. I flushed with lust, knowing that he must have some toy to help him with his heats, and that he was using it now. 

I laid my clothes aside, finally baring myself completely. His eyes went to my cock, thick, even for an alpha. I stepped forward and reached out, throwing back the sheet to expose him.

“Sherlock,” I said quietly, tasting his name on my tongue, drinking in the sight of his pale body, long-limbed, slender, sheened with sweat, thighs glistening with his slick. Seeing him like this felt like finding an oasis in the desert after days of thirst. He was everything I needed and more than I’d imagined in the dark hours of the night.

He parted his thighs and I saw the toy still resting inside of him. I reached down and carefully withdrew it, finding it to be a small metal object, not nearly the size of a full alpha cock. I couldn’t imagine how it might ever satisfy his needs.

Holmes shivered, another moan slipping past his lips as his body slicked again. I set the toy aside and climbed into his bed, settling between his knees.

“Please,” he asked one more time, reaching up for me

I leaned in to kiss him tenderly, trembling with the effort it took not to simply thrust into him. “You don’t have to ask again,” I assured him. “I will take care of you. Always.”

He relaxed in my arms, parting his mouth for me. I ran a hand through his damp hair, my other hand reaching down to press into him. I wished I could go slower for this first time, worship him properly, but I knew how badly he needed to be filled. He was loose and open, more than ready.

I looked down at myself and lined up. The thought flashed across my mind that I could get him with child, though the odds were lower if we weren’t bonded. I looked back up at him. “I don’t have anything to prevent pregnancy,” I warned him.

Holmes nodded. “It’s fine,” he said. “I want to take my chances with you.”

I gave him a soft smile and kissed him again, pressing forward.

He groaned, legs wrapping around me on instinct. I felt his body tense and then relax as I drove forward. He was hot and tight around me, even with his heat, as if he’d never been breached before. I thrilled to know that I might be the first, my inner alpha preening at the conquest.

My own instincts began overriding my attempts at being gentle. I bottomed out and then began thrusting, hard and fast. My knot started swelling quickly and I found myself greedy to fill him. He clung to me, breathing harshly against my shoulder, rolling his hips with my movements. My scent combined with his in the thick air, surrounding us, driving me onward. I had a moment of imagining what it might be like for him to wear my bond, to see him heavy with my child, and then I was coming, knotting him, turning my head away from his tempting skin.

I felt him come at nearly the same time. He clutched at me like a drowning man, babbling half-formed words as pleasure overwhelmed him. When my heart rate slowed I brushed his hair back out of his eyes and kissed him again.

He sagged in my arms, clearly spent. “Thank you,” he murmured, finding his ability to speak again.

“You’re quite welcome,” I said, unable to suppress a smirk as I looked down at him.

“The pleasure was yours, hmm?” he said, smiling at me with something that looked akin to love.

My heart ached for him. Not just the way an alpha might crave an omega, but the way one soul yearns for another.

“Hopefully the pleasure was ours,” I said.

“Indeed,” Holmes said, leaning up to kiss me again.

I settled us a bit more comfortably, knowing it would take some time for the knot to go down. I could hear the wind howling outside the window, the storm continuing. His eyes closed as he relaxed. “May I ask a question?” I said, running my fingers through his hair.

“Of course,” his keen eyes opened and met mine, studying my face. “Ah, you are wondering if you were my first.”

I nodded, unsurprised that he would see the question before I could ask it.

“You are the first alpha I have spent my heat with,” he said. “And the first alpha to have me. I was briefly engaged after university, but his father didn’t approve and ended things between us.”

“I would say that I’m sorry,” said I, “but I must admit I am not, because then I wouldn’t be here.”

He ran his hands down my strong arms. “No, I do think things have worked out quite satisfactorily.”

I kissed him again. “Would you ever consider taking my bond?”

His breath caught, but he nodded.

“Not now,” I said. “That is a conversation to be had when I’m not knotted to you and I know we’re both of clear mind. Just know that I will happily take care of you, bonded or not.”

He smiled at me. “You always have.”

I kissed him one more time and settled into his arms to wait for his next wave of heat. I knew it would be a few days of this. Mrs. Hudson would find out soon enough and keep the clients at bay. After that, well, we’d figure it out, but it would always be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Commission for Dmellieon. Much thanks to lmirandas for reading along as I wrote. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
